The Other Side
by miss.no.limits111
Summary: I know what I'm doing is evil. I know that, but I never find myself regretting anything I've done this year. Everything I've done, it's just to help him. He could go either way, but I'll make sure he's a good guy in the end. No matter how long it takes.
1. Of Being Observant and Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's all JKRs.

I notice things, ever since I was born, I was always observant. That's probably what landed me in Ravenclaw, that and I'm a hard worker, I'm determined. I set my mind on something, it's done.

That's also why I ended up in the back of this god forsaken library on a Saturday night. My potions essay is due tomorrow and I'm determined to beat Hermione Granger on it.

She's been top in all our classes for all these six years, and I've been a close second. It ticks me off, and I'm set on beating her this time. So here I am in the back corner of the library, studying my bloody ass off so I can beat her, and, of course, I notice something.

Well I guess it's someone, but still, the observant thing again. No one else would care enough to notice someone there who has never been seen putting a foot in the library before. Most people would overlook it, but I noticed.

Ok, it really doesn't have to do with him being the hottest guy in our year, it really doesn't. Nothing to do with his tight shirt that shows his muscles at all. No, I just noticed because I'm observant remember? Of course.

But really, why would Draco Malfoy be in the library? Shouldn't he be snogging his slut of a girlfriend Pansy? Or walking around bragging about some new quidditch trick he'd learned?

Why would he be studying? I know I shouldn't care so much, but I'm intrigued. I know I said I'm observant, but did I also mention I'm curious? Another thing that sometimes leads to trouble, but hey, that's me.

So I'm sitting here practically gaping at the guy, so confused, and he just either completely ignores me, or is completely oblivious to his surroundings. I'm guessing the second one, he seems incredibly hooked on his book.

It says "Ways Of Transport" on the cover, hmm, a mystery to me. Oh well I guess I'll never find out.

Why would he want to talk to nerdy half-blood Ravenclaw Remy Cooper? Especially when she is gangly and has flat black hair that just hangs all the way down her back, no volume at all. Damn Granger for being smart and having curly hair.

*sigh* She is a sweet heart though, always makes a point to say "Hello Remy!" in the halls. She and her friends are so nice, that Ginny Weasley is a pistol, but she is good on the quidditch pitch for sure.

Me being keeper for Ravenclaw means I have to block all her shots, let me just say she has skill, and a good arm. Draco is a good player too, he always flits past me on his search for the snitch. Not that I watch him or anything, he's just distracting.

Yeah, distracting. Distracting the way his hair falls perfectly into his eyes, and distracting how he looks so vulnerable and sweet as he reads his book in front of me.

Ok enough of that. It's obvious he's good looking, but he's got all the girls in Slytherin falling over him, he does not need me too. I really wonder what he's so serious about reading, he looks mysterious, and cute.

Oh bloody hell, I set my mind on something, I want to find out what he's up to, now I'm going to have to do it. Shouldn't be too boring, he's quite interesting. Captivating.

_To look at._

No not to look at I mean personality wise, he's an interesting person, and mysterious. I'm sure he's deep and has a really cool story.

_And he's drop dead gorgeous. _

No! Just kind of addicting, really compelling.

_To dream about and have fantasies involving you and him in a meadow running towards each other in slow motion…_

No. God! I just want to figure out what he's up to!

_And have his children._

For god's sakes! I don't want his bloody children!…..

Jesus, I'm arguing with myself, and losing? I need help.

A/N: Yay the next story is a Draco/OC one, I know that's not a pairing you might have thought I would write, but an idea's an idea! This is based off the sixth book if you didn't realize. I know this chapter was short and had no dialogue, but I needed you to get inside her head a bit. She's a fun character I made up and I'm really excited about this story! So as always review! Please please please! And I made Remys last name Cooper because Bradley Cooper is my future husband and I love him and he's amazing and drop dead gorgeous! I am going to have his children! ; ) Hehe Remember REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Of Flying Carpets and Lockets

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I'm not J.K. Rowling! Ok, on with the story! **

**This is officially the hardest thing I have ever set my mind on. Draco Malfoy is apparently the best at being a mystery. Every time I think I'm on to something, I just get a clue that points me in the total opposite direction! **

**I am seriously getting into stalker mode. I've reached the point, where I know exactly when he gets up,(6:45 a.m.) to follow him, and I have his schedule memorized, simply from following it so often. **

**It's not like he even knows, I always stay a safe distance away from him, and always have a good "reason" for going where he is if someone were to ask. The only places where I can't keep track of him, is in his dorms and then sometimes I can't see him at all! It's like he just disappears! I wish I had some sort of map that just told me where he was all the time. How easy would that be? **

**My friends just think I'm studying a lot to try and beat Hermione, and they don't care enough to see that I actually spend my time observing a certain mystery. I've always been somewhat of a loner anyways. **

**Throughout my observing, I have been partial to some very interesting dramatic information. For one, I heard Draco talking about how Pansy was so annoying and he couldn't take her clinginess anymore. He also said that her laugh made him want to kill himself. **

**I laughed at that and had to run to not be caught spying in the passage to the great hall. This gave me a reason to believe I knew why Pansy was all red and puffy the next day. I also found out that Draco's best friend Blaise was cheating on his girlfriend Emma before anyone else knew.**

**I also found out that Draco and his mother were fighting. He seemed kind of pompous and ignorant when he talked about her, and anyone else for that matter. Like he was some big shot who could handle anything. I noticed Prof. Snape was actually talking to Draco more than usual as well, even following him after classes, and he didn't seem too happy about it.**

**I actually managed to get a few sentences with him in here and there, though not so much he thinks I'm always around him. No I'm careful. But once in the library, I asked him if he had a quill I could use. He said "Oh, yeah, sure, here." and handed me this beautiful black, smooth quill that he had in his bag. **

**Now I have no idea if the quill smelled like him at all so don't ask. I mean do I look like I go around smelling hot guys and then seeing if their writing utensils smell like them? Tch, ha, noooooo. Psh, defiantly not. **

**Anyway, once I asked him if he knew the Defense homework, and he told me "Yeah it's pg. 240 in the text, about non-verbal spells." And then one time, he asked me "Hey, do you know a shortcut to the library from the great hall?" and I graciously showed him a quick way through the statue of a vampire. (I have never shown anyone else that before, but I'm sure a few others know about it.)**

**Though I haven't really figured out anything yet, every night I find myself thinking about everything I've learned, and what it has to do with what he is so intent upon achieving. **

**Most of the time I've watched him, he was in the library checking out books about transportation. So all I knew about his little secret was that it had something to do with traveling. Yay! Score! For all I know, he could be seeing finding the best way to go off to Aruba for summer break. Or he's trying to make a new kind of flying carpet, since the last versions were banned. Oh god. I will never figure this out. **

**I don't know why it's become so obsessive for me, but just the intent on his face, oh his face….*cough* um, as he looks through books and how desperate he is when he talks about getting his mother to come around, it just makes me want to help him. It's not so much about finding out what he's up to, even though I want to know, just more why it's so important to him.**

**So this Monday there I was, just in the way back of the library in the biography section, peering over at Draco, two rows over. He had been looking paler and paler lately, and almost never leaves the library. He was so intent on reading his books however, he didn't even realize it when I stood there gaping at him. **

**He had been snappy and way less arrogant lately, like he lost faith in himself. He almost has a desperate look about him. It was depressing to see. **

**So of course he was reading a book again, and I was sure it would be about transportation, or ways to roam or something like that. But no. The title is ****Best Hidden Curses, Where to Find Them.**** What the heck? **

**He was flipping violently through he pages with a scary look on his face. Suddenly he stopped and put his finger on something in the middle of the page. He dropped the book so it falls onto the page he had open, and he runs out of the library. **

**I quickly went over to the book and pick it up. Right there in the center of the page was a necklace, a beautiful turquoise necklace with stones, and underneath it read; **_**One touch causes death, found in Borgin and Burkes, Hogsmeade Village. **_

**I was in shock. Why would he need this necklace? Would cause death with one touch? What? I never thought he was doing something dangerous, that was definitely not was what I was expecting. I had no idea what to do. Well it's not like I knew he was going to get the necklace, or why he was so interested in it. There was no reason to suspect he would use it. I was overreacting for sure. Right?**

**A/N well, she doesn't know, she didn't read Half Blood Prince, lol. =] Like? Dislike? I want to know! Please tell me! Give me tips! Say if something bugged you! That is how I get better! Anyway thanks for reading and as always, xoxo.**


	3. Of Rebelling Bacon and Dumb Sentences

Well if you're reading this, you should know I don't own Harry Potter.

Katie Bell is in Saint Mungos. She will live, but is in critical condition. Yesterday, was a trip to Hogsmeade, and the word is that Katie seemed enchanted after a trip to the loo, and came back with a parcel that she said was urgent to give to Prof. Dumbledore.

The parcel was a blue necklace, that with a small brush of her skin, sent her into a frenzy. It is a miracle she didn't die, for the necklace was evidently cursed for instant death.

The whole deal is a mystery, everyone is questioning the details of the situation. No one knows what really happened. McGonagall has questioned many of Katies friends, and even teachers, but none of them knew anything about the incident.

Of course the teachers wouldn't think to question a skinny Ravenclaw who really had nothing to do with Katie, she shouldn't have known anything, but the reality was this; I did.

I know he did it. I have no idea why, or even how, but I know he did. There is a battle raging inside me as I debate over what to do. I should turn Draco in, but I just feel like there is something missing in his actions.

He is so tortured and innocent. I want to help him more than anything, and pull him out of his misery. Every time I see him now, he looks like he has just witnessed a death, and his eyes are so dark and tired that he can't have slept for weeks.

I am astonished that no one else has noticed. It is so obvious he is in pain. No one else cares. It doesn't matter to me that he is in Slytherin, or that he cares to much about blood lines. He is human, and he deserves a life without evil, as does everyone else in this world.

I have decided to talk to him, figure out why he would do such things. I cannot just watch him go over to the wrong side, I'm in too deep now. I care too much. All I know is that I will not just stand aside and watch as an innocent person goes over to the dark side, he deserves more than that.

I'm laying in my bed, just going over and over this in my head. It's taking over my whole life, this protecting Draco stuff, I need sleep. I make a deal with myself to not think about him all night, and to make myself fall asleep.

He will be at breakfast tomorrow morning and I will talk to him. I don't remember the time I actually did fall asleep, but in the morning I knew I had been up late, despite my deal with myself.

The next morning, I woke up with a stiff neck, and a nagging inside of me. I had to talk to Draco today, I'd been putting it off for too long.

I somehow manage to get myself up, and pull my clothes over my head. Thank god for my comfy skinnys and v-neck loose white t-shirt. I could not live without my black boots, they add a quick chic look to anything.

I throw my hair into a ponytail as I head out the door, and take a deep breath. This is it. Heading down to the great hall has never been this hard.

People who see me might think I have been that the bacon is going to revolt and destroy the human race. Yes, that is the kind of thing my mind comes up with.

I sit down at my table full of Ravenclaws, and I try and look normal. Who would've thought drinking pumpkin juice could be this difficult.

I try and be inconspicuous as I turn my head and look down the Slytherin table. He is at the very end of the table, his regular goonies nowhere to be seen. Alone. I guess that's my queue.

I slowly stand up, and walk (in what I hope is a casual fashion) straight up to Draco. I just stand there in front of him, unsure how to open this conversation, and he looks up at me in confusion.

"I, um, I was just wondering if um, I could talk to you." Wow how many ums was that? I think that should've broken a record for dumbest sentence ever.

"Yeah, ok sure." He answers, not unkindly, though he looks very confused at why a goodie two shoes Ravenclaw would want to talk to him.

I look around. "Could we go somewhere else? Somewhere more quiet?" Ok now he looks alarmed, what does he think? That I'm going to ambush him and drag him into a broom closet for a forced snog? God.

He does get up, no matter what he is thinking, though he is slow and seems very wary. I lead him out of the dining hall, and keep walking until we get to the bottom of the divination stairs. No one will bother us here.

"What, what do you need to say?" He asks beginning to sound impatient. Though, he seems more impatient to know what I have to say rather than that I'm wasting his time.

I look him up and down. His eyes have bags underneath, and hi posture is hunched. He has no mischievous twinkle in his eye that last year I would have thought it impossible for him not to have. Now when I look into his eyes, I see sorrow and turmoil. I see things no seventeen year old should have to bare. And underneath it all, just barley peeking out of all his pretenses, I see fear.

A/N: I thought that was a good place to stop. Anyway, hope you liked, and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all who did! =] I don't care if it's just to say I suck, I want to know.


	4. Of Mascara and Realizations

Disclaimer: Is my name Jo Rowling? Aha noooo.

"What, what do you need to say?"

Draco said as he stood there waiting for me to speak. Now was my chance, I can't believe how hard it is to utter these words, what do I care what he'll think about me, I've barley ever talked to him before! What should I care really? Oh god.

"Um, I, I just, um I," I took a deep sigh and calmed myself, "I just wanted to say that I saw you looking through that book in the library looking at the exact necklace that cursed Katie."

He just stared at me his eyes wide and not showing any emotion besides shock, at least he didn't seem mad.

"I um, I don't know what you were doing cursing Katie, and to be honest I don't want to know, but, I've noticed that you seem very tired and stressed lately and I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, I mean like a shoulder or just someone to talk to, I realize this might seem weird, but really I can help, and I understand you probably can't tell me why your doing whatever you're doing, but just know I'm here, if you need anything."

"Wow." was all Draco said he just stood there, and stood there, and then I figured I should say something.

"Yeah, wow's right, look I know I just talked for about three minutes about stuff you didn't know I knew, and I realize this was all really stupid. What do you say we forget all of this?"

He just stared at me, god is that all the stupid blonde is capable of doing? "So yeah, I'll just go now." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Mhumph" came from behind me, I turned around to see Draco turned, facing me, but seemed like he was trying to say something. "Um *cough* go to the astronomy tower at eleven tonight, ok?"

Oh my god I can't believe this! Could he really want my help? I tried to keep a straight face and be aloof, "Sure, sounds good." Then I gave him a quick smile and I turned hopefully in a casual way to go to the Ravenclaw commons.

Now I just had to wait until eleven, only four hours from now, it would go by in a blur, I had homework to do, and I could get changed out of my robes, and… um oh you know other stuff I mean I have a life…right?

45 minutes later:

Oh god this was going to be harder than I thought, I have already finished my homework and I have three hours and fifteen minutes left. I should change into something more comfortable, who knows what Draco and I will be doing.

No oh god no I did not just make that dirty in my head, I did not just picture something we could do in a broom closet to pass the time. No.

I am really going mad. I'm just going to get changed and not think about hoping he wears his emerald sweater that makes his silver eyes sparkle, no no! I'm just going to get changed and not think about him at all.

I throw my robes on the floor and pull on some boot cut jeans and my old black Five For Fighting tee shirt, they're my favorite muggle band. Oh who am I kidding, I look like scum! Why would I just wear a tee shirt?

I take it off and look through my dresser. I probably look like a fool standing here looking for a shirt in only my bra and jeans, but I want to look good, I want to seem presentable, capable, and trustworthy, now all I need is a shirt that says all that. Oh boy, I guess I found something to kill time.

When I'm all done, my dresser looks as if a twister hit it, and clothes hang off every inch of my four-poster. Merlin I ended up wearing my five For Fighting shirt anyway, I think it seems casual and not at all like it took me an hour and a half to pick out.

I paired it with my favorite dark wash skinnys and my tie die converse. I figured after trying on every dress or mini skirt within a twenty mile radius, this probably wasn't a formal affair. Now all I have left to do is my hair and makeup. I have an hour and forty five minutes left, it might be a rush for time.

First, I put a light golden layer of eye shadow over my eyes, and a quick layer of eye liner to make my hazel eyes pop. A quick dash of mascara quickly turns into a long attempt of not poking myself in the eye. I got mascara somehow on my nose, forehead, and elbow. Is it obvious I don't wear makeup often? Thank god for quick wash up spells that's all I can say.

It is now quarter to eleven, and I start heading out of the dorms, trying not to wake my fellow Ravenclaw sixth years as I leave.

I walk through the corridors alone, and my footsteps echo loudly off the walls, it suddenly dawns on me what I'm about to do, and what I might be apart of, this is the dark side, his parents are death eaters. I stop walking and lean on the wall for support.

None of this even came to thought, because all I was focusing on was helping Draco, that's the reason why I'll do these things, just because I want him to come out on the right side, I will persuade him to be who he really is, it just might take a while. I know he doesn't want to be a killer, I can see it in his eyes. I know if I help him I'll probably have to do some evil things, but if it's to save him in the end, isn't it worth it?

I take a deep breath and take another step forward, my decision is made. Wow, I'd forgotten how far away the astronomy tower is.

A/N: Ok, so now she's in for good, no going back! Just had to say Five For Fighting rules! Haha. Please please please please please pleaseeeeee review! Even if its just "Go die in a hole you suck at life." or even just "Cute." review please! It kills when people favorite it and don't review, though thank you for favoriting it at all. As always thank you a thousand times to those who _did_ review, you make my day! Loves! 3


	5. Of Soap Operas and Heart Racing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wait….not true, I own this computer, does that count?!?!?! Oh, no? Oh, ok, then I own nothing. =p

A/N; just to say, I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update but I've been so busy and I kind of hit a wall as to where to go next in the story, I know how I want it to end, just not how to really write the middle, so hopefully I did ok! Continue if you haven't already closed this out because of my boring explaining! =] Enjoy!

I'm standing in front of the astronomy towers last part of staircase, and I just can't take another step. Why did he ask me to come here? Does he want my help? Is he going to tell me what he's up to? No, I doubt that. *sigh* ok, just go up, go on, only a few steps left, just go. And then I somehow convince myself to stride up the last steps and quickly walk onto the landing of the astronomy tower.

I look around and see Draco with his back to me looking at the big bird cage that hangs up here. I don't know how to get his attention, so I just clear my throat quietly. He jumps around and almost looks surprised to see me. What the heck? Did he not remember telling me to come up here?

"Oh, it's you." he says. Well who the heck was he expecting? At least he doesn't seem put out that I'm here, that's a plus right? "Were you expecting someone else?" I ask, praying the answer is no. "No no, um actually I wasn't really expecting anyone." he said looking down. I smile

"Well you did tell me to come up here…" I say trying to look into his eyes. He looks up and the corner of his mouth turns up into a half smile. "Yeah, but I figured you'd chicken out." he says. I laugh inside at how little he knows me.

"Well don't expect me to chicken out ever, I'm not that kind of a person, I stick to my word." I say proudly. "Good to know." he answers, and…is that an actual smile on his face? "But you have no idea what scary is." he adds and all happiness that might have been on his face is gone, he is completely serious and I know he doubts me.

"Well then don't tell me anything that would scare me," I suggest, "just let me help without really telling me anything. You can just tell me all the little things that are bugging you and let them out, I know they must be eating you alive." He seems bewildered, "You would do that for someone you don't even know, someone who you are told is evil, someone you are conformed to hate?"

"You are your own person Draco," I say, "you are not your house, you should not be held accountable for old stereotypes, and you should not have to put up with the prejudices. Above all, you should have a chance to live a normal life, free of evil and expectations. I can't take all that away but I can ease the blow." We look into each others eyes and his are starting to water, "I want to help you Draco." I finish.

"So you know I can't ever tell you what I'm doing right?" he asks keeping his gaze, "That's fine," I assure him, "I understand, and I almost don't want to know." Yeah," he agrees, "it's easier that way."

I smile, "Let's get started then!" I say to cheer him up, that's what he needs, a break from all this soap opera drama, just a normal, easy-going conversation. He looks down and shakes his head at me but a smile is lighting up his face. "This way," he tells me and I follow him down the stairs.

After a few minutes of us walking down the stair side by side, I look at his face, and for once I can't tell what he's feeling. He looks at me and catches me staring. 'What?" he asks. "Just wondering what you were thinking." I answer. "Oh," he says, and he smirks, "I was just thinking how I probably couldn't have found a farther place for us to meet tonight." and he smiles at me.

"Yeah I know!" I say, "I figured you had a reason to go there, but now I just think you picked the first place you thought of!" "Hey, hey," he says enjoying our fake arguing, "I was thinking a place where we wouldn't be overheard, but now I realize not many people roam around anywhere at night." We laugh, and tease him a little bit more until he stops in the middle of a fifth floor corridor. "We're here.' he says simply.

"Um," I say, "where is here exactly?" he just smiles, "I'll show you." Then he grabs my hand (no- my heart did not race thank you very much!) and tells me to close my eyes and try not to think for a second, I oblige quizzically and feel myself being pulled back and forth across the corridor three times. The third time we stop in the middle and he tells me to open my eyes.

When I do I see a door, that I'm pretty sure was not there before. I just look at him, and gape, all that comes out of my mouth is "Wh- ah- huh?" he laughs when he sees my expression. "It's the room of requirement, It becomes whatever you need it to be," he explains, "Oh," I say pretending I get it. He chuckles at me again, "You'll see."

He still has my hand and he pulls me through the open door into a dark room full of crap piled everywhere, there is barely enough room to walk. 'So, why do we need to be here?" I ask, more confused than ever. He drops my hand (no- I was not upset!) and walks over to a big black wardrobe-like thing and looks at it with determination. "This is why."

A/N; whew, I hope you liked that, yes I know it was dramatic, and it was annoying me a little to have so much drama unclouded, but it was necessary, the story has to make sense, and it is a deep story dealing with emotions, so hopefully it wasn't so bad, but tell me if you hated it or loved it! Please, the little review button is right there calling your name! see it? See it? Aha of course you do! ;)


	6. Of Crying and Big White Beds

Disclaimer: Would I really be here if I was Jo?

A/N: Sorry bout the long wait for updates! I'm just so busy, and I'm right in the boring part of the story, oh well hope you like it!

Draco and I have been working on the vanishing cabinet for months. It is proving to be quite difficult. All Draco has told me, is that he needs to have the cabinet fixed and if its not, the consequences will be deadly. That is all I want to know. I don't want to know all the deeply evil things I'm helping be accomplished. I'd like to think that if I did know the details I wouldn't keep helping Draco, but I know that's not true. 

I know that I care so deeply for him that I would do anything to help him. I'm so far in now and all I want is to be able to walk away from this war, with Draco by my side, having fought on the right side, or at least let loose of all the ties he has to this evil. I see our perfect life lain out in front of me like a picture. That is what I want, and I can't kid myself into thinking otherwise anymore. I have come to the conclusion that…I might be in love with Draco Malfoy. 

Oh who am I kidding? I know it. I know I love him, I feel it every time he looks at me and I have to hide the feelings from showing in my eyes. I feel it every time he's in his dormitory and I'm in mine, I lay in my bed at night thinking of him and wondering if he ever thinks of me. I feel it every time we eat in the great hall, and it hurts me to sit so far away from him. 

It is very hard to be harboring feelings for your best friend. If that's what he is….we spend all our time together, and get along wonderfully. He told me his friends don't understand at all why he is always with me, but they don't ask questions because they truly don't even seem to care anymore. I told him mine might have been curious, along with everyone else in the school, but no one cares enough to pry.

Every night when we're in the room of requirement we laugh and talk about everything. I have never been this open with anyone before, and even though he can't tell me some pressing matters, he does tell me all about his parents and how they differ so much. His mother always fretful, always doubting him. Then his father, always expectant, always cold. 

He told me of one night, when his father beat him. He had tried to sneak the house elf some warmer blankets over a Christmas break. (Apparently Malfoy Manor gets quite frigid.) His father caught him, said he was weak and house elves were scum. He pushed Draco into the wall, and kicked him in the ribs. His mother healed him as best she could, all the while tears pouring down her face. 

When he told me that story, I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him, letting him know how much I cared, and how much I honor him for being so brave. We stayed like that for hours, just soaking up each others warmth and company. We fell asleep there in the room of requirement and went to breakfast late. That was just last night, and call me crazy, but I think he may heave feelings for me too. He held me so close, and he sighed in content when I came closer. It felt so right being there in his arms, I felt invincible, let all the evil in the world come at us, I could stop it.

I'm on my way up to the room of requirement right now, I'm stepping quietly and listening for Filtch, but my heart is pounding so loudly I'm sure I could be heard from two floors down. I want to see Draco, I want him to hold me again, I want to stare into those amazing grey eyes and know he loves me too. But how often do we get what we want really? *sigh*

I walk past the "door" three times, and soon I'm inside. I look around and head over to the dark corner with the vanishing cabinet. Draco's back is to me, and he looks tense. I stand next to him, and look at the cabinet. Inside is a dead bird. We thought we were so ready, we had finally found the proper incantation to safely transport things within the cabinet, and now this. 

Draco started to shake, his face screwed up into a scary mess. I had never seen Draco cry before, he had been sad sure, but he never let himself cry, at least in front of me. But now he was on the verge of breaking down, his eyes were welling up. I threw my arms around his neck, and held him close. He was shaking with the effort of not crying. "Draco," I whispered, "It's okay, It's fine. You're allowed to cry. You are strong and brave, and you are human. Cry, it will get better, we will keep trying, we _will_ fix this Draco, but just take a break for a second, just let yourself go, just cry." 

He shuddered, his face in my shoulder, and he finally let go. He cried for a long while, and I could feel the stress and hurt pouring out of him. I pulled him so tight I felt like we could never part. I was sad that our hard work wasn't perfected yet, but I knew we wouldn't stop until we had finished, we could do this, together, we could do anything. 

He soon stopped crying, and we just listened to the sound of our breathing. Though it felt so wrong, I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. "We should probably go." I said, not wanting to be caught out of hours. "No wait," Draco said, "Just, just stay here with me, please?" 

He looked so frail and helpless, of course I wanted to stay, but I didn't think I could spend another night just sitting on the hard cold floor. As if he read my mind, he said, "Here! I'll think that I want a big nice bed, and then we can be comfortable." As soon as he said that a huge white bed with a canopy appeared in the far corner. 

"Come on." he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the bed, "Now we don't have to be alone." He pulled me up with him, and put his arms around me again. I did the same, a little hesitant, because I didn't want to do anything that could wake me from this amazing dream. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. I thought we were both on the verge of sleeping, when he whispered in my ear, "Thank you Remy, thanks for everything." I smiled and looked hazily up at him. He was my Draco, and he had already come a long way from where he had been. The evil didn't overwhelm him now, it was just there, constantly bugging him, and reminding him of what he needed to do. It would be gone completely at some point, I would make sure of it. 

A/N: Well I can safely say that soon they will soon stop hiding their feelings and get together, but it can't be a happy ending yet can it? Lots in store for these two, it's going to be interesting! Hope you liked it! I would loooooove some good reviews! :D Any suggestions or concerns on anything are greatly appreciated! (But remember I already know where I want to go with the story as a whole!) xoxoxoxoxo


	7. Of Thorough Kisses and Decisions

Disclaimer; JKR is God. I am not.

We finally did it. I think we finally fixed the cabinet. I'm sure of it this time! Draco and I are standing next to each other right in front of the cabinet. Were hesitant to try it because we want so badly to succeed. Our tension is running high, and I am a little scared because I'm not sure if he could bounce back from another failure.

I feel his hand grab mine and he squeezes it to comfort me. He's been doing that a lot lately, and whenever the situation presents itself, he puts his arm around my shoulders. Now I'm not complaining about any of this but surely it makes a girl wonder…. Anyway, I give Draco a supporting nod and he does the incantation.

We stand there, barely breathing because we are listening so hard, and Draco slowly opens the door. Nothings there. That's good. That means the bird was transported out, but we've done that before. The hard part comes next, this is what we're worried about. Draco shuts the door, closes his eyes and takes a big sigh.

He slowly opens them and says the incantation again. We are so quiet you would think we were dead, and we hear from inside, a little chirping, and bustling around. Draco and I look at each other our faces lit up. But, the bird could still be missing some feathers or something minor, so Draco quickly opens the door again to check.

A little bird comes flying out perfectly fine! There is now way to describe the joy I'm feeling! I'm so happy! Draco and I are laughing like lunatics as he pulls me in for a hug and spins me around! He looks so innocent and thrilled it just makes me even happier than I was. He sets me back down, his arms still around me, and we look into each others eyes. The happiness I saw slowly transforms into something else, caring. We stare at each other and I try to let my hidden feelings come through.

My heart skips a beat and all of a sudden he's kissing me. Like I have never been kissed before. He's kissing me hungrily and I'm kissing him back with just as much passion because I've been holding back these feelings for so bloody long! His hands are tangled in my hair and on my waist pulling me closer. He moves his kisses to my neck when I break away from lack of air. I am feeling his biceps and strong shoulders, roaming his chest, and then finally I run my hands through his hair. I moan out loud. I've wanted to do that since the day I met him. He brings my lips back to his and I can tell he's and experienced kisser. He lets his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I sigh, allowing him entrance. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and it's so completely magical and perfect.

When we actually do take a break, we are breathing very heavily and he leans his forehead against mine. I look into his eyes and he smiles at me.

"Well that was bloody amazing." he said beaming.

"Exactly what I was going to say." I said smiling just as big. He took my hand and pulled me with him as he found the big white bed and sat on the edge. While I was in complete bliss, there was something else nagging me. I think he could tell there was a change in my demeanor and he looked at me somewhat sadly.

"So what now?" I asked and he looked as if he knew that's what I was going to say. He sighed and said,

"I don't know. It depends on you. I guess I should really tell you the whole story about what I have to do." I nodded. "I just really don't want to tell you." he whispered. "It's awful. But I'm just so scared Remy! I have no choice!" Tears were starting to form in his eyes. I rubbed circles on his back.

"Draco you can tell me. Whatever it is, I've already helped to do." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay." he said. "I'll tell you everything." So we sat there for hours just talking and he told me all about why he needed to fix the cabinet, (I shivered) and what he needed to do, (I gasped) and how he had no choice, (I cried.) It was very hard for me to wrap around my head what I'd been helping to do, but I knew it was to help Draco, and I was in so deep now I would never back out, no matter how awful it was. I cared for him too much. So when he said I could run out of the room because he knew I was dying to leave and never see him again, I just kissed him in response. A little while later, we were lying on our sides on the bed and he looked at me and whispered,

"I could get used to this." and grinned impishly. I lightly smacked his arm and said,

"So what are your plans?" He sighed and looked down.

"Well, I'm going to let the Death Eaters in tomorrow night, and I guess I'll have to do what is," he swallowed, "is expected of me." he looked like he was going to be sick. I just wrapped my arms around him, knowing that was the best thing I could do for him right now. He eventually fell asleep and I lay awake thinking.

I knew I wasn't going to fight with the Death Eaters tomorrow, and by god I didn't even want them to see me. I was too scared of them. But I was thinking of after Draco had..had..done…. Well wouldn't he have to leave? Was I expected to just stay here and never have anything come of the fact that I loved Draco? Was I expected to never see him again, just a memory of something that never really happened? I wouldn't have that. But what price would I have to pay to stay with him? Would I fight on the wrong side, against all my friends just to stay by his side? I looked at him sleeping beside me. So innocent and peaceful in sleep. I couldn't bare to let anything hurt him, and I knew.

I would fight on the wrong side and maybe even hurt the people I care about, because of one person, who had captured my heart so completely. But, I told myself. I would have Draco come out on the right side at the end of this war. He will have overcome the evil that surrounds him, and we would be happy.

A/N: Yay! Were finally getting somewhere! Aaaaaaaand they finally got together. :D So question, did you like the spacing better this way with every dialogue? Or just random paragraphing? Let me know! Also, sorry for the long wait, hehe don't hate me! I also apologize for the kiss, I've never been, lets just say, THOUROUGHLY kissed, so I made that up with no reference, and I'm very sorry if it sucked :/ Anyways, review please!

~The review button is right in front of you… you see it, you liiiiiike it, you want to push it….and write something…..something like…..A REVIEW! Bahaha :D


	8. Of Changing Names and Scars

Disclaimer: Nope. Harry Potter's not mine. You knew that.

Draco and I woke up the next morning and rushed down to breakfast hand in hand. He kissed my cheek and went to sit at the Slytherin table. I smiled to myself remembering yesterday, and my face flushed with pleasure.

I sat down next to some chirpy girls who were gossiping so intensely I doubt they even noticed me. While I poured myself some cereal, my thoughts went back over my plan for tonight.

No matter what I felt for Draco I was not going to fight with the Death Eaters against my fellow classmates. This put me in a dilemma, if I wanted to leave with Draco I would have to slip to his side secretly as he left. Another problem came to me. I was half blood! And my family certainly wasn't a dark-arts loving sort of bunch. Would the Death Eaters just kill me if I tried to leave with Draco? Would they figure out my lineage and just be rid of me?

I was in shock and I turned my head so I could find Draco and ask his opinion. What I saw was very unsettling. Draco was walking down the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, and he froze. Katie Bell was looking at him blankly and then she turned to Harry Potter and continued talking not seeming to really notice she had stared at Draco.

Harry looked straight back at Draco who was frozen with huge eyes. I felt so much sympathy for Draco, all the feelings of his evil and what it cost rushing back to him with one look at her. Harry of course got all suspicious and followed after Draco when he left looking on the verge of tears.

I knew I couldn't follow Draco for I was not skilled in ouclemency and if any of the Professors thought I was in with Draco they could figure out his plan. So instead, I followed from far behind, and when I saw them go in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, I sprinted to Professor Snape's Class and told him I had heard a scream coming from the bathroom. I watched Snape march out of the room without a second glance at me, then all I could do was wait.

I went up to my Ravenclaw common room for an hour, which I thought would be enough time for the Professors to be out of the whole situation. So I searched the great hall, room of requirement for Draco, and cursed the fact we were not in the same house so I could search the dungeons.

Then it hit me, he could have been hurt! I raced to the hospital wing and when I laid eyes on him with his eyes closed on the farthest bed, I slowly approached him and took his hand.

His eyes opened and a little smile tugged on the corners of his lip. "What happened?" I asked him, "Are you okay?" He grimaced, "I've been better." he said. "Potter used some horrible curse that cut me up, but Snape patched me up a bit." he closed his eyes in frustration. "I just want to punch that maggot for hexing me like that." I just rubbed circles in his palm and decided not to mention the fact that Harry only saw the horrific, willing to kill side of him.

"Draco," I asked hesitantly. "Yes? He answered. "What am I going to do if I leave Hogwarts with you? How will the, um, company you keep, um, react to my last name?" I asked looking at our joined hands, blushing.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to smile a bit, and say, "Well I've already figured that out." "You have?" I asked incredulously. "Of course," he said, "I thought about it when we got so close, I don't think you realize just how much I rely on you, I was hoping very much that I would never have to leave you."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, "Well there is this pure-blood family that moved here this year. Since they were not here for the first war against the Dark Lord, they are not Death Eaters but are very sympathetic to the dark arts. They have a daughter in Slytherin, two years younger than us, her name is Daphne Greengrass. What I was thinking was you could pretend to be her older sister Astoria Greengrass, I have a pure blood family tree book for you to study in case you are questioned."

I just stared at him in awe. He was so sweet and smart, and just so heartbreakingly beautiful! I kissed him full on the mouth to his surprise, and pulled away to thank him. "Now, is there really an Astoria Greengrass in our grade that I'm impersonating, or did you make her up?" I asked.

"I made her up," he said, "But there is an Astoria a few generations back and that's where I got the name." "You're incredible." I said to him. He smiled at me and said, "I'm just so happy you want to go with me. It means a lot."

I just squeezed his hand in reply. "It's almost lunch time," he informed me. "You'd better go. But quick listen, at ten tonight wait by the exit to school to get to care of magical creatures, I'll meet you there at some point." he told me. "Okay, I'll be there." I said. And with one last kiss I got up and started to leave.

"Remy?" Draco called from behind me. "Yes?" I answered curious, "I love you." he said locking my gaze in wit his. I ran to his side and touched his face. "I love you too." I said with tears in my eyes. We just smiled for a bit, but then he said I should go and eat, he'd see me later.

A/N: sorry about the delay, you know how life is…. Anyway I think only a few chapters left, either one or two! Please please pleaseeeeeeeee tell me what you think! The review button will be lonely if you do not click it, and that's just mean, what'd the button do to you? ;D


	9. Of Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. We straight?

As I stand here on Platform nine and three quarters, like I have so many times before, my whole life is different. Now I am standing with my husband and son, instead of my teary mother. My name is even different. Then I was Remy Cooper, now I am Astoria Malfoy. As I reminisce, I wouldn't take back anything I have done in my life. It all brought me here, to this.

When I joined Draco in the war, I was fighting with horrible people, horrible people who were hurting my friends. But I kept on going, I was there for Draco. Even when Snape killed Dumbledore -I have to say I was shocked- I don't know, I just never imagined that happening.

My life after that was blurry and rushed, nothing really sticking, except for all the time I spent with Draco, helping him remember his true self.

I went back to Hogwarts my seventh year with Draco, though it was not the same as before -not even close- I was with him, that was all that mattered.

During the battle of Hogwarts, I was separated from Draco and found him again as he was sobbing something about Crabbe. I pulled him up and looked in his eyes. "This is what Voldemort has caused Draco." I said despite his shiver at the name. "You _are_ a good wizard, I need you to see that."

He looked at me and something in his eyes had changed. He looked more _there_, like before I only had half of his attention and now I had it all. He smiled and kissed me.

We ran and started fighting again, but this time it was death eaters who were falling at our hands. When one of them noticed this he disarmed both of us and I was pushed behind a tapestry. Draco tried to convince the death eater we were on his side and out of nowhere an invisible punch knocked out the death eater.

Draco and I were shocked but we had more important things to be worried about. We scrambled to get our wands as killing curses shot over our heads. We kept fighting until everyone gathered in a circle to watch the Dark Lord fall.

People criticized Draco heavily, and even today our family is held prejudice for actions of the past. Even after Draco's mother died and his father was free to disinherit him for fighting against the dark lord. Even after we got married and got respectable jobs at the Ministry, even then. People even judge our beautiful, kind, naive son.

We don't let it get to us though. We know who we are, and we never stop trying to prove the skeptics wrong.

I find most people hold me responsible for "changing" Draco, when really, he was this way all along, he just chose to hide this wonderful side of himself.

Many people have told me I never stop smiling, I am recognized immediately for it. When I am asked why I am always so cheerful, I answer: "Because my life could get no better." Many scoff at this but they can see the truth in my eyes.

I work as a reporter for the Ministry and so I spend a lot of time with Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley. There will always be tension between our husbands but I am sure the girls and I understand each other, we get along wonderfully, and they know I would never marry a truly evil man.

I see their two families figures come out of the fog. Wow there sure are a lot of them! Ginny seems to notice us and I wave, smiling big. When the Harry and Ron turn my husband gives them a curt nod. I guess that's the best I could hope for.

I squeeze little Scorpius's shoulder and point out little Albus Potter and Rose Weasley who will be in his year. "I've heard Rose is very smart Scorpius, so you might have some competition." I tell him smiling.

I see his face instantly turn determined, he is just like his father, when he sets his mind to something he _will_ end up doing it.

When we see him board the train and go off to the school where Draco and I met, I sigh in happiness, just waiting to hear his own stories of adventure.

Draco wraps his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle in close. Our family is safe and we love each other, that is all that matters.

I have never been happier in my life. I have no regrets.

A/N - Well I enjoyed this story and I'm hoping you did too. Please tell me what you thought of it because this story could have gone many ways…. Thanks for reading this far! Review please! xoxoxoxo


End file.
